1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet restraints and more particularly pertains to a new animal restraint apparatus for releasably securing a pet to a seatbelt of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art The use of pet restraints is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,203 describes a pet automobile safety harness. Another type of pet restraint is U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,335 is a dog car restraint.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is simple to secure to the pet while maintaining a high level of safety for the animal in the event of an accident.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing a simple but effective single panel design that incorporates fastening straps and a means by which the animal is actually harnessed in by the seatbelt rather that just attached to it.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new animal restraint apparatus that is comfortable for the animal to wear, making it less likely to fight being secured in, thereby lessening distractions to the driver.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new animal restraint apparatus that, in the instance of an accident, would allow rescue workers to attend to any injured people without having to deal with a defensive animal if indeed the animal was in any condition to do so.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a flexible panel member that has a top end, a bottom end, a first side, and a second side. A plurality of elongate straps releasably attaches the panel member to the chest of the pet. Each of the straps has a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends is fixedly coupled to the first side of the panel member. A fastening means selectively couples the second ends of each of the straps to the second side of the panel member. A loop for removably receiving the seatbelt is attached to the front of the panel member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.